Ese Beso
by Princessa Saiyan
Summary: El viaje al futuro y la escena del beso de Trunks y Mai dejó a Goku con muchas interrogaciones, es por eso que desde entonces quiere que Vegeta le explique lo que quiso decir. Sin embargo un mal entendido hará que Bulma y Vegeta discutan, por que Goku contará que Vegeta y Mai ¡se besaron! ¿Como acabará esto ante la supuesta "infidelidad" de Vegeta?


N.A.: Este fanfic está basado en mi interpretación, y la de otros fans, acerca de la escena de Mai y Trunks frente a Goku y Vegeta, y esa conversación mal interpretada y traducida que nos tiene a muchos con una interpretación distinta. Por si acaso, al final del fanfic, explicaré que entendí yo.

 **Ese beso...**

 _Llegamos en la máquina del tiempo y todo cuanto veo ante mis ojos es devastador, espantoso, triste... la tierra, mi tierra, mi hogar... todo está destrozado, sin vida y vacío. Veo a Trunks salir corriendo y casi no me doy cuenta al estar perpleja por todo lo que estoy observando. Sin embargo la escena de amor de mi hijo del futuro y esa morena que yace en el suelo me rebosa el corazón._

 _Puedo ver el amor en sus ojos, en los de ambos, como mi hijo está preocupado y se mete una semilla en la boca para facilitarle a Mai que se la trague._

 _Al lado de ellos Vegeta y Goku discuten, ¡como siempre! Y al final termino mandándolos a callar antes de que la que los golpee sea yo y no Black._

Han pasado varias semanas desde que Black Goku y Zamasu desaparecieron, y Goku no para de venir con excusas absurdas y Vegeta lo termina echando, llegando incluso a verle en SSJ Blue de ira. Intrigada por lo que estos dos se traen voy a preguntarle a Vegeta, que está entrenando en la cámara de gravedad y había pedido que nadie lo molestara. Nadie. Pero en ese nadie no entro yo.

-Vegeta, ¿Qué es lo que quiere Goku? Porque cada vez que viene termináis discutiendo y empieza a parecerme raro. Además te pones incluso en SSJB.

-Siempre estamos discutiendo, no veo lo raro. - Sin embargo le noto nervioso. - Es imbécil, lo cual tampoco es novedad. Me saca de mis casillas.

-Pero me da la impresión de que quiere algo... - La cara de Vegeta es un poema cuando digo esto, lo cual es más sospechoso aún. - ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

-¿Qué cara? - Se da la vuelta ocultando el rostro. - Vete, que quiero seguir entrenando.

-Pero Vegeta...

-Que me dejes solo, Bulma.

-Dios, que insoportable te pones a veces. Pues iré yo misma a preguntarle.

Cuando me doy la vuelta y me dispongo a salir me agarra del brazo. Enfadado.

-Pero si te he dicho que no es nada, ¿por qué demonios sigues dando vueltas?

-Si no es nada, ¿Por qué te preocupa?

-Pues por que parece que no te fias de mi.

-¿Crees que estás en condiciones de que me fie?

-Es Kakarotto, no sabe ni donde tiene la cara. Parece que los años le han dado regresión mental. Es menos fiable que yo.

-Pues dime ahora mismo que os traéis entre manos los dos.

-Joder, te he dicho que nada.

-Está bien, me voy.

Y salgo de allí más cabreada que cuando entré y con mas curiosidad aún. Así que me visto y voy hasta la casa de Goku donde Chichi me dice que no está, y que se encuentra trabajando en el campo con Goten. De camino a casa decido pasarme y charlar con él sobre las visitas a casa y Vegeta.

Cuando llego al campo, al contrario de lo que Chichi cree, está tumbado sobre el vehículo echandose una siesta, y Goten a su lado imitándolo.

-¡Eh!¡Goku! - Lo llamo a lo lejos y no responde, al igual que Vegeta, el sueño tranquilo y profundo debe ser algo legendario de los saiyans. Suspiro resignada y camino hasta donde él está. - Goku.

Reacciona antes de tocarle. Increible que esté gritando su nombre sin que se despierte pero que luego antes de rozarle, abra los ojos.

-Bulma, ¿Qué haces tu aquí? - Mira a todos lados. - ¿dónde está Vegeta?

-Entrenando, como siempre.

-¿Y a qué has venido tu? - Por su cara puedo deducir que empieza a ponerse nervioso, así que intento disimular.

-Pues he ido a visitar a Chichi y me dijo que estabas aquí, así que camino a casa quise pasar a saludar. - Sonrio acercándome mucho a él. - Ya que esta mañana, y ayer, y antes de ayer, no me dio tiempo ni a decirte hola por que saliste de casa casi huyendo.

-¿Eh? - Empieza a reirse de forma nerviosa mientras se pone una mano en la nuca. - Eh no no, verás , es que Vegeta se empeñó en entrenar solo y...

-Vegeta siempre quiere estar solo. Pero cuéntame, Goku... - Le agarré un brazo. - seguro que ibas a algo más, ¿a qué si?

-Eh... pues... verás... es que yo...

-¿Sí?

-Tenía que hablar con Vegeta de algo sobre cuando fuimos al futuro.

-Ah, eso. - Me hice la tonta como si supiese de que me hablaba. - Ya me lo comentó Vegeta, pero no le di importancia

-¿Enserio no te importa? - Su cara de sorpresa seguía aumentando mi interés.

-Por favor, claro que no, como me va a importar eso. - Me empecé a reír a carcajadas como si la cosa no me importara... si es que alguna vez sabía de que se trataba.

-¿Y a Trunks tampoco le importa?

-¿A Trunks?

-Si, por lo de que Mai y Vegeta juntaran los labios.

Me quedé un momento intentando procesar esas palabras. Trunks, Vegeta, Mai...¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?

-Bulma... ¿Por qué estás poniendo esa cara? - Goku retrocedía viendo mi cara de interrogación y de cabreo.

-¿Qué es eso de que juntaron los labios?

-Cuando fuimos al futuro y Trunks le dio la semilla a Mai – Se puso la mano sobre la barbilla y cerró los ojos. - en ese momento que se besaron, Vegeta dijo que él también lo había hecho. Pero tu ya lo sabías, ¿no?

Ahora tenía más sentido lo que Vegeta me decía y sus intentos por dejarme al margen de la charla, ya lo creo que lo tenía. Estaba hirviendo en ira. Pero no por que Vegeta hubiera besado a esa chica, sino por que estaba traicionando a nuestro hijo y aprovechándose de ella moribunda. ¿Pero cuando Vegeta iba a ser capaz de algo así? No tiene ningún sentido. Vegeta no haría eso, sin embargo empiezo a recordar que aquella vez montaron alboroto y yo los mandé a callar, ¿sería eso de lo que hablaban?

-¿Bulma? - Goku me cogió del brazo y yo le agarré de la ropa acercándolo a mi cara. - ¿Qué... qué haces?

-Llévame ahora mismo a casa.

-Pero Chichi...

-¡Ahora!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estamos en casa, y me suelto de Goku para ir a la cámara de gravedad y hablar con Vegeta.

Su cara de enfado es evidente cuando me vuelve a ver entrar, pero cuando ve a Goku su cara es de descomposición total.

-¿Me puedes explicar que es eso de juntar tus labios con Mai?

-¿Qué yo qué? - Pregunta con los ojos que se le iban a salier de la cara.

-Goku dice que tu le contaste que besaste a Mai del futuro.

-¿Pero que idiotez es esa? - La vena de la frente empezaba a preocuparme, espero que los saiyans no tengan problemas de tensión. - ¿Qué demonios le has contado, Kakarotto?

-¿Yo? Pero si ella me dijo que tu le contaste lo que Mai.

-¿Cómo voy a contarle esa estupidez, imbécil? - Vegeta cogía del cuello a Goku.

-¿Así que es verdad? - Me llevo la mano a la boca, por que no logro entender por qué hizo eso.- Besaste a Mai.

-¿Pero vas a hacerle caso a este descerebrado? Por eso no quería que te enteraras de nada, por que este idiota iba a liarlo todo. Si no se entera de nada. Maldita sea, si no sabe que es un puto beso.

-Eh, Vegeta, claro que lo sé. Lo que hicistéis tu y Trunks con Mai. - Se pasó el dedo por la nariz. - Es algo que todo el mundo conoce. Y aún recuerdo cuando Chichi y yo...

-¿Pero como puedes ser tan sumamente estúpido, Kakarotto? - Vegeta está al borde de los nervios y su paciencia, muy pequeña, está a punto de agotarse. Sin embargo yo creo empezar a entender la verdad. - ¿En qué momento dije yo eso?

-Pues cuando Trunks besó a Mai. A mi me sorprendió por que no sabía que eran pareja, y dije ¡La ha besado!, y tu me respondiste "¿Tu nunca lo has hecho?", así que deduje que tu si.

-¡Callaros de una vez, los dos! - Grité desesperada. - ambos habéis entendido mal al otro.

-¿Qué? - dijeron al unisono.

-A ver, Vegeta, Goku se sorprendió de que Trunks y Mai se besaran por que no sabía que eran algo más, que eran pareja, ¿no es así Goku? - Goku asintió. - Y tu Vegeta, entendiste que Goku, pese a estar casado, nunca dio un beso, ¿cierto?

Vegeta asintió, y yo resoplé, como siempre nunca se entienden ninguno de estos dos. Ni para algo tan básico y simple. Goku se echó a reír mientras Vegeta se sonrojó y miró a otro lado quitando la cara de nosotros.

-Vegeta, ya veo que a pesar de todo si que te gusta darle besos a Bulma.

-Callate, imbécil.

-¿Cómo no me entendiste en ese momento, Vegeta?

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta tu de que eran novios?, si es algo obvio.

Sabía que algo no cuadraba y que Vegeta a la única mujer que había besado era a mi, quizás en otros ámbitos no fui la primera, pero en eso desde luego que si. Mientras seguían discutiendo me fui al jardín y desde allí llamé a Goku, le pedí que se fuera y una vez solos me fui con Vegeta.

Le abracé, mientras sonreía y su cara se tornaba vergonzosa intentando parecer seria.

-Sabía que yo era la única que podía besarte, mi príncipe.

\- Cállate. - Me dijo mientras me abrazaba disimuladamente.

-¿Quieres que te bese? - Pregunté susurrando en sus labios, y aunque sólo soltó su simple "humm" sabía que eso era que si.

 **Nota final:**

Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño relato. Quería meter un poquito de humor ya que la mayoria de mis fanfics carecen de el. Además aquella escena y las caras y reacciones de nuestros Héroes me parecieron curiosas y graciosas, y Goku es capaz de crear este lío y otros más por que a veces ¡no se entera de nada!.

Sobre esa escena del beso de Trunks y Mai, entendí que Goku se sorprendió al verlos besarse, ya que él no sospechó ni pensó que fueran novios o hubiera una relación estrecha entre ellos. Por otro lado interpreté que Vegeta pensó que Goku quería decir que no sabía que era un beso y que nunca lo había dado pese a estar casado. En cualquier caso, fue una bonita escena y me hizo fan de la pareja Trunks y Mai, y me hizo reír por Vegeta y Goku.

Y por último, si hay alguna incongruencia no se debe tener en cuenta, ya que es un fanfic y aquí todo es posible. Espero que hayáis pasado un buen rato leyendo, tanto como yo escribiendo, y prometo actualizar pronto mis fanfics pendientes.

Un abrazo.

Princessa.


End file.
